


Handy Distraction

by kingvandam



Series: Smut [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Dom Roman Reigns, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingvandam/pseuds/kingvandam
Summary: Roman works from home and he works a lot. Dean thinks that a break every now and again is good for your health. Sometimes Roman plays along and sometimes he doesn't. Dean's not sure where this time falls on that spectrum.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Series: Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713799
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Handy Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i'm not good at writing smut, but the only way to improve is to write it so expect more like this in the future  
> also poorly edited because i still haven't slept ;P

“Do you just live to be a pain in my ass?” Roman asked in a low tone against Dean’s neck. 

Dean let out a small laugh, head rested back against Roman’s shoulder, “Mm, maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Roman let out a deep chuckle. 

“Yeah maybe,” Dean teased. 

“Up,” Roman patted Dean’s hips, “Clothes off.” 

Dean rolled his eyes but did as he was told nonetheless. He slid off of Roman’s lap and stood in front of Roman who was still sitting in the computer chair. Dean kept his back turned to Roman as he took his shirt off as slow as he could manage. When the shirt was off Dean tossed it lazily to the side. Next he undid his belt just enough so he could slide out of his jeans. He kicked his jeans in the opposite direction of his shirt before sliding out of his underwear as well, tossing those towards the shirt. As soon as he had finished Roman pulled him back down into his lap. Dean’s knees sitting above Roman’s and his calves on the outside of Roman’s. 

Roman moved his hand in front of Dean’s face and Dean licked a thick stripe up the palm of Roman’s hand. Roman let out a small sigh before spitting on his own hand a few times. When he seemed pleased with the amount of spit on his hand Roman moved it down between Dean’s spread legs and started to stroke Dean’s soft cock. Dean curled his toes instinctively and lulled his head back against Roman’s shoulder. Roman kept his stroking slow, gentle. All the while Roman kissed along the curve of Dean’s neck and nibbled a bit on Dean’s ear and neck. Dean hummed softly at the attention. 

As Roman continued to stroke Dean was slowly getting harder in Roman’s grip. At the end of each stroke Roman slid his thumb over Dean’s slit. Each time it made Dean squirm a little bit. The precum that had started leaking out joined the spit in the place of makeshift lube. Each stroke became easier and Dean was nearly completely hard. Roman probably would’ve used actual lube if he had been better prepared. Dean felt at this point Roman probably ought to expect Dean to come into the office and try and distract him from his work. Dean called it a needed break while Roman just called it annoying. Sometimes Roman liked to play along, others he would just get aggravated and try his best to keep his temper under control. The inconsistent results were what made the game so much fun to play. 

Now Dean was fully erect in Roman’s hand but the stroking stayed at the same slow pace, possibly getting even slower. Dean let out a throaty whine at the feeling. Pleasure but not enough to truly feel good. Instead he was just left feeling desperate and it was far too early into this to already be feeling desperate. So he bit down hard on his lip and tried to focus fully on the sensation. The warmth of Roman’s giant hand clasped around his cock and the way it was gliding much easier now as opposed to the slightly gritty feeling from earlier. Where Roman’s touch stayed soft and slow his bites became a little harder. Not hard enough to leave any marks, not yet. Just hard enough to feel a tiny spark of pain to contrast the good feeling from between Dean’s legs. 

Without meaning to Dean jerked his hips into Roman’s fist, an involuntary attempt to get Roman to speed up. For a few seconds Roman sped his hand up. It was a complete change of pace, whereas the before strokes were soft and slow these strokes were rough and fast. Then just as soon as the quicker strokes came they went away and Roman was back to slow teasing strokes. Dean whined and squirmed at the action only to feel Roman’s free hand slide up and clasp gently around his throat. Not squeezing, just resting there.

“Shh. Calm baby boy, calm,” Roman whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean swallowed hard and he was sure Roman could feel the action against the palm of his hand. 

“I got you,” Roman cooed, “Shh baby I got you. Relax.”

Dean closed his eyes and tried to do his best to listen. He gripped either arm of the chair with his hands and tried to keep himself from jerking up into Roman’s hand again no matter how much he truly wanted to. Roman sped up to the fast and rough pace again, staying at it a little bit longer this time before slowing it back down again. This time Dean did give in and tried to thrust forward but all he was met with was slow strokes and a shushing in his ear. A shushing followed by a sharp bite on the lobe of his ear, pulling at where an earring used to be. He had taken the right one out years ago. A second sharp bite, this time on his neck, was paired with the squeeze of his hand around Dean’s dick. Roman licked over the teeth indents once he released Dean’s skin from between his teeth. 

Precum continued to leak from the tip of Dean’s cock and over Roman’s hand making the stroking even smoother than before. The longer Roman continued to stroke the redder and hotter Dean’s entire body became, more notably his cock became. Again Roman sped up to the rougher pace and Dean squirmed under the contact. This time Roman kept the pace and stroked Dean until near completion. 

“Hnng, uhh, gonna fucking cum,” Dean whined out. 

As soon as the words left Dean’s mouth Roman slowed all of the way back down. 

“Fuck,” Dean choked out, tears that had built beginning to pour out. 

Roman began to shush him again before starting to suck a mark into the base of Dean’s neck. Dean clawed his fingers into the arms of the chair and squirmed around in Roman’s grasp. 

Roman gave Dean’s neck a light squeeze before reassuring him again, “Shh baby boy I got you. You’re okay. All you have to do is ask and it’ll be over.” 

Dean squeezed his eyes shut tight again, “Ask or beg?”

Roman’s chuckle was deep and came from the back of his throat, “You and I both know the answer to that.” 

After a few more slow strokes Dean tried to take control of the pace once again only for Roman to stop moving his hand altogether and gave a small squeeze to the base of Dean’s cock. 

“I can just stop right now baby boy,” Roman let go of Dean’s cock only for Dean to move his hand back. 

“No no no,” Dean swallowed hard before swallowing his pride as well, “Hmm, daddy please I can’t take it anymore. Please, gotta, wanna cum. Please speed up Daddy please.” 

This time around Roman’s laugh came out more adjacent to a growl as he increased the speed of his hand once again to that brutal handjob pace. Dean continued to squirm in Roman’s lap and this time when he started thrusting up into Roman’s fist Roman didn’t slow down. As Dean’s body started to tense up Roman stilled in his actions again. 

“Daddy,” Dean choked on the word with a sob. 

“Go ahead, you can cum this time,” Roman whispered, then leaving a kiss against the mark on Dean’s neck. 

The Roman picked up the pace once again, moreso letting Dean fuck his hand this time around. When Dean came he came hard. The pit in his stomach uncoiling as he spilled out over Roman’s hand. Afterwards Dean collapsed limply, letting Roman bare the full weight of his body. Roman let him breath for a moment. Catch his breath. Slowly Roman moved his hand from Dean’s throat into his hair and pet gently. 

“You did good baby boy I’m proud of you,” Roman cooed into Dean’s ear. 

All he got in response was a small hum from Dean. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” Roman suggested. 

Dean lifted and turned his head to look at Roman, “What about your work?” 

“I can finish it later. It’s not like you won’t fall asleep halfway through the movie anyway,” Roman teased lightly. 

Dean smiled wide, dimples and all, before leaning in to give Roman a kiss. Pulling back Dean laughed a bit and shook his head lightly, “I fucking hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @kingvandam!


End file.
